Hate Leaves Scars
by quaint-little-categories
Summary: Hate leaves ugly scars, and love leaves beautiful ones. Both Cameron and House are looking for the one thing that can turn their pain into beauty. Both have already found hate so all that is left is love. Rated M for later chapts.Cameron's hate chapter up
1. Intro

-1Hate Leaves Scars

**Hate leaves ugly scars, and love leaves beautiful ones.**

**Both Cameron and House are looking for the one thing that can turn their pain into beauty. Both have already found hate so all that is left is love.**

---

'I have one evening with you. One chance,' Cameron said, 'and I don't want to waste it talking about what wines you like or what movies you hate. I wanna know how you feel…about me.'

House sighs and fiddles with his napkin.

'You live under the delusion that you can fix everything that isn't perfect. That's why you married a man who was dying of cancer. You don't love. You need. And now that your husband is dead, you're looking for your new charity case. That's why your going out with me. I'm twice your age, I'm not great looking, I'm not charming, I'm not even nice. What I am, is what you need. I'm damaged.'

Cameron smiled sadly, leaning back in her chair she took a deep breath.

"You're calling me naïve", it was more of a statement then a question.

House shrugged, "You see the world as it is and you see the world as you can fix it. What you don't see is what everybody else sees."  
Cameron crossed her arms and leaned back, "Enlighten me Doctor House. What does everybody else see?"

House took a moment before answering, "The fact that everything can't be fixed".

Cameron shook her head, "I-"

"You're not happy unless everything's fixed", House interrupted, "And that means you'll never be happy".

She shook her head at House's words.

Leaning forward she rested her arms on the table.

"I'd be happy with you", she told him, her voice slightly lowered.

House cocked his head, staring at her, "You don't want definitive, you want to hang on to your delusions as long as you can".

Cameron pursed her lips and leaned back, "You don't know anything about me".

House frowned, "Why would you say that?"

"Because anyone who knows me as me knows I'm no where near naïve", Cameron sighed and looked around, "Do you want to know something, House?"

It was House's turn to lean forward, "Enlighten me, Doctor Cameron".

"I want to 'fix the world' as you put it because I want people to have a good life. Because I've seen the bad life, I've lived it and I don't want anyone, not even an egotistical bastard like you to go through what I have".

Cameron shut her mouth quickly, realising she'd let too much out.

House's face softened, "You've lived it?"

Cameron reached for her purse that sat under her chair and stood, "Thanks for dinner, House".

With that she walked out of the restaurant leaving a curious House.

---

Later that night Cameron started her shower and slipped out of her good dress.

Hanging it on the hook on the back of the door, she turned to look at herself in the mirror.

Wiping the makeup from her face she saw the same face she always saw.

As Cameron stared at her reflection it changed to the reflection she used to look at when she was 18.

Her cheeks were sunken in, her eyes listless and random bruises appeared on her face.

Cameron looked away quickly and splashed her face with water, wiping away reminisces of the past.

Walking to the shower, she stuck her hand under the spray.

Satisfied with the temperature she unclasped her bra and slipped out of her panties.

Stepping into the shower she let the warmth engulf her and fill her.

Grabbing the soap and washer, she began to scrub at her body.

Letting her hands trail down her stomach her fingers ran over the one thing that gave her nightmares.

Her fingertips massaged over the scar on her lower abdomen that repulsed her.

It was the one reminder of the past that she couldn't rid herself of.

---

House slipped his shirt off and pulled on a pair of track pants. Slipping under the covers of his double bed he wiggled and fidgeted until he was comfortable.

Once settled his right had made its way to his left forearm.

Rubbing his fingers over the small scar there he could almost feel the metal pin that had been inserted into his arm.

It was the one reminder of the past that he couldn't rid himself of.

----

Both Cameron and House are broken in ways that are so similar yet so different.

One persons pain is never identical to someone else's.

House see's the world bad because he is damaged yet Cameron see's the world good because _she_ is damaged.

They are both broken and unfixable yet both looking for reassurance. For a cure.

Hate leaves ugly scars, and love leaves beautiful ones.

Both are looking for the one thing that can turn their pain into beauty.

Both have already found hate so all that is left is love.

**--**

**R&R**

**Should I continue?**

**I know House has MRIS in the TV show and that having a metal pin in his arm would make that impossible but lets just say that he's never had an ultrasound.**


	2. The Hate of A Daddy

-1**This is Cameron's hate story, the next chapter will be House's then the one after that Love where they find each other in more ways then one.**

**----**

**Chapter 2- The Hate of A Daddy**

**---**

**Allison Cameron**

**15 years old**

**---**

**Her story …**

**---**

Allison gasped and curled into herself as she heard a car door slam outside. Curling into a ball she slid under her bed. As she heard the heavy footsteps pounding down the hall she shoved her hand against her mouth, smothering the sobs. As she watched the shadow stop at her door.

The door slams open, rebounding off the wall and sending a picture that hung there crashing to the floor.

"Ally?" a mockingly sweet voice calls.

Allison press herself into the shadows at the drunkenness slur in his voice.

"Come on sweetie", the voice continued, "I won't hurt you", the voice laughed and she cringed, "much".

Gasping at the sound of a smashing bottle, she pressed her head hard into her hands. It didn't work, her sobs could be heard through out the house.

The broken hearted 15 year old started to sob hysterically as the pounding of feet came closer to the bed where she hid. She squeezed her eye shut tightly, hopping to go some place happy.

As she opened her eyes she saw a hand coming towards her.

Allison screamed and kicked at the hand. As the fingers curled around her leg and started to pull her out into the light, she gave a blood-curling scream.

"Shut up, bitch." the voice snarled as he picked her up by the back of her shirt and threw her against the wall.

As heavy hands wrap themselves around her neck, Allison looked up into the eyes of her attacker. As she stared at her father she could see the twisted anger in his face.

He snarled at her and threw her to the ground. Picking up his heavy foot he brought it down hard into her stomach. Allison wailed hysterically, knowing this wasn't the end.

She closed her eyes trying to block out the pain as his fists hit her again and again.

Seeing a momentary weakness as her father leaned over catching his breathe she ran for the door.

Throwing herself against it, she tugged on the handle.

It wouldn't budge. She knew it wouldn't have. Allison slumped against the door but was pulled upwards by a hand grabbing her hair roughly.

Throwing her around she sailed to the floor. As she hit the opposite wall, Allison slumped to the ground.

As he came towards his daughter again, his foot raised, she screamed for mercy,

"I'm sorry, Daddy!"

He stopped midair. She watched the anger on his face turn deadly.

He came towards her, menacingly. Reaching down and grabbing her neck he pulled her to her feet. Slamming her against the wall he peered at her drunkenly.

"Are you stupid? Why would I want you for a daughter?"

Allison cringed at the cruel torments.

As she slumped to the ground she curled her body into a tight ball. As the feet and hands hit her repeatedly a sharp pain ran constantly through her body from her stomach.

Allison began to cry as her father grabbed her hand.

Pulling her up he kicked her soundly in the stomach. She gasped and doubled over in pain. Her attacker had stopped the abuse for a moment but the pain remained.

As the violence began again Allison let herself slip into darkness, knowing there was no one to hear her screams.

---

Allison Cameron stood in the shower massaging the scar on her lower abdomen that repulsed her.

It was over 15 years later but the memories of that night still resounded around her like it was yesterday.

Her step-father had abused her from a very early age.

Physically, emotionally, and sexually.

Her scar was ugly because it was made from hate.

Collapsing in the bottom of the shower Allison wrapped her arms around herself and cried.

Cried because she only ever found hate.


End file.
